The primary objective of this study is to determine the effects of combined nicotinic acid and chromium chloride supplementation on serum levels of total cholesterol, low-density lipoprotein cholesterol, very low-density lipoprotein cholesterol, triglycerides and high-density lipoprotein cholesterol in normal volunteers. The primary hypothesis to be tested is that combined therapy with low dose nicotinic acid and CrCl3 will result in a significant reduction in serum levels of total cholesterol. The secondary hypotheses are, 1) combined therapy with low dose nicotinic acid and CrCl3 will result in a significant reduction in LDL-C, VLDL-C, and TG, and a significant increase in HDL-C; 2) combined therapy with low dose nicotinic acid and CrCl3 will result in a significant improvement in glucose tolerance, and a significant reduction in fasting glucose, and insulin levels. 3) The changes in lipid and glucose parameters will be greater in those subjects with suboptimal dietary Cr intakes. 4) There will be significant positive correlation between serum and urinary measurements of chromium and niacin and dietary levels of these nutrients.